


Stuffy

by Ariesjette



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Farting, M/M, Pigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Farting ficlet with Ethan





	Stuffy

**Author's Note:**

> Small fic fron my blog!

That fat ass. 

His fat ass.

ETHAN FUCKING DOLAN!

We were in the small weights room in a resort gym. Small enough for 4 people with all the weights. His hole was like a wind tunnel with the amount of farts that filled the space.

It was rank but the thought that it came from that ass made it soooo delicious. 

I sniffed and sniffed the smelly air his ass released. He noticed it and called me over and blew a huge fart in my face, I almost spontaneously cummed right there. The air was warm and stinky. He told me to piss off and I went back to my side of the room, but he knew that I was entranced by his butt air. 

When he was leaving he gave me his room number and said “if you like my farts you’ll love grayson’s” and left. 

I jacked off in the room until the pungent smell vanished and my hands were slick with cum.


End file.
